


Entertainment

by WerewolfPrince



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Canon Divergance, Gen, Kingdom of Ash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 22:22:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19981480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WerewolfPrince/pseuds/WerewolfPrince
Summary: Maeve wants to be a better host for her niece Aelin.





	Entertainment

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in my retelling series Fire Made of Glass. It’s not posted yet because I’m a piece of shit but please stay on the look out for it lol.

“I haven’t been the most gracious of hosts, have I, niece?” Maeve asked, a grape pressed against her lip as a wondrous idea began to take form in her mind. “That’s right, I have not been the host you deserve.”

It was the boredom that was fueling her now. The need for something more, but she couldn’t quite place it until Aelin’s screaming stopped.

Physical pain only pushed the mind so far. But the pain of another, of a friend? That she understood all too well, and having glimpsed into her little firefly’s mind every now and then, so has she.

Maeve sees those Ashryver eyes widen, sees her mind racing at what exactly could she mean. She almost wants to laugh, but she settles for a smile at her niece instead, who only frowns at her in return.

With a single wave of her hand, she gestures to both twins.

There’s a flash of light and Fenrys is in Fae form. Tense and alert, hands clenched at his side as he keeps his gaze on his brother. Connall steps closer to Fenrys, finally moving from his spot after fetching his queen her food.

He removed one of the daggers from his belt. Another step towards his brother.

Maeve peers down at Aelin, whose mouth is parted with a whisper of a protest. Yanks on her chains like there’s something she can do from where she’s at.

Connall stops right before Fenrys, and there’s a brief, tense moment in the air before he flips the dagger along his palm an holds it out for his brother to take. Fenrys takes it with a trembling hand, onyx eyes shifting to Maeve before looking at his other half again.

“So, from one Queen to another, I think it’s only appropriate that I give you the best entertainment I can provide.” Crossing one leg over the other, Maeve smiles again, fixing her gaze on Aelin. Thoughts chanting a protest in her ear that she can barely hear.

“Connall and Fenrys, I want you two to fight to the death for us. And do remember to make this a day our darling Aelin will never forget.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on tumblr tinywolfofeyllwe ! It’s my fandom blog for the ToG series.


End file.
